


A study in the eyebrows of a Hale

by Delilah2040



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Cute, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Uses His Words, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Post-Canon, Stiles decodes Derek's Eyebrow-Language with drawings, Stiles draws Derek, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Derek may not be able to talk about his emotions, but he doesn't need to, his eyebrows do that for him. Stiles decides to document these looks and their meanings, everything ranging from fear to happiness and something else that Stiles is too oblivious to work out.Or the five times Stiles knew what Derek was feeling without him having to say anything and the one time Derek had to spell it out, literally.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 570
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	A study in the eyebrows of a Hale

**1\. The murder-brows**

One thing not a lot of people know about Stiles is that he loves to draw. His mum loved to draw too. The two of them would go into the preserve and while Stiles would run around playing with the twigs and dirt, his mother would sit there and draw beautiful sketches of the nature around her.

She would claim that she was just "Replicating and showing appreciation for the artwork that mother nature had put so much effort into,"

It was part of why Stiles loved to draw, because she did too.

Stiles, of course, didn't get much time or inspiration to draw nowadays with his life revolving so heavily around the supernatural, so when he got the chance to draw, he took it in an instant. Even if it was something as ordinary as making illustrations of the creatures he'd seen to scan into the updated bestiary.

It wasn't long after he first met Derek that he decided to start documenting as many of his "eyebrow emotions" as he could so that he could always have something to translate.

He even went out and bought a new sketchbook to dedicate entirely to Derek's eyes and eyebrows.

The first one was the easiest.

Anger.

It was the first and most common emotion those eyes paired with those eyebrows conveyed, especially around the teen in those first few years.

In fact, it was the image of Derek's eyebrow as he sat in the back of the cop car after Stiles had accused him of murder and then proceeded to sneak into said car to tell said suspected felon that he wasn't afraid of him.

It was the way that, not only did his body radiate such pure anger, but the way his eyes and the scrunch of his eyebrows did most of the talking.

Or well, in Derek's case back then, all of the talking.

So after his lecture from his father, he made his way to the shops and came home with a new sketchpad and some brand new coloured pencils.

He sat there on and off for days trying to get the colour of his eyes right. The shape of the eyebrows themselves had been easy, ingrained strongly into his memory due to the fear response they caused back then, but the eyes were more difficult.

Of course, without knowing, Derek helped him out with that problem, with the number of times the werewolf threw him up against a wall and got into his personal space, Stiles could easily get the perfect shading, down to the flecks of brown around the pupils.

Stiles, in all his sarcastic genius, decided to name the look "the Murder-brow" writing so on the top of the page with a permanent marker with an additional note on the bottom saying: "When these brows are visible either run the other way or annoy him so much he throws you into a wall and calms down a bit"

Stiles knows he would never be so afraid of Derek that he would run away so he knows there will be a lot of bruised backs in his future. He obviously didn't take into account the growth of either's characters.

**1.5 When it changed**

Years after the sketchbook was almost full with different illustrations of the top half of Derek's face paired with descriptions of their meanings and what to do at those times, Derek was over at Stiles new apartment.

and he was mad.

This was the first time the younger man was seeing Derek since he got back from university and the throwback to the first time he saw those scrunched up eyebrows was intense.

He watches the older werewolf storm into his house, through the front door because the apartment was on the twelfth floor and the werewolf had yet to figure out how to get in through the window.

Three days later he found a way to easily get onto the fire escape that weaved its way up the side of the building and was extremely entertained by the way Stiles screamed when he quietly made his way into the apartment through the window.

But it wasn't three days later. And on this day, Derek was fuming.

Stiles had missed the first pack meeting, not a terribly aggravating thing to begin with, but paired with Derek's struggle to get his old land back and the eggs that still stained the man's car from some kids idea of a prank, Derek was not having a good day.

Stiles could tell it was more than just him missing a meeting when Derek grumpily asked "Where the hell have you been, why do you have to make everything harder,"

Instead of his usual snark, Stiles just replied with a "Sorry man, I fell asleep, the jet lag is still getting to me, you want some tea while you're here?" In his softest tone. He had made sure to be stocked up on Derek's favourite tea, peppermint tea, the Frontier Organic brand and no other.

Yes, he could taste the difference.

"I have your favourite, go sit down," Stiles goes on, not actually waiting for a reply.

Stiles finds Derek sitting on the plush grandma-style couch he had found cheap on eBay with a hand on his temple as if he had a headache.

On anyone else, it wouldn't be that odd, but on a werewolf, who would heal from whatever was causing the pain, it was telling.

He sits the tea on the scratched up coffee table in front, "You want to talk about what's really got you mad?" Stiles asks with a delicate touch to the wolfs shoulder.

That was all it took for the floodgates to open as Derek opened up about his struggle with getting the land back and the egg he still hasn't had a chance to clean from his car.

Even after he's finished, his murder brows are still on and he is still seething with anger.

So Stiles does one of the things he does best.

He offers his help.

"Did you drive here? I have plenty of sponges and soap, I can help. And when we're done I'll call dad, twenty years of being the sheriff, he probably knows some tricks or has some connections that can help you get back your title to the land," Stiles says getting up from the couch.

He watches as Derek's shoulders sag in relief, the wrinkles in his forehead smooth themselves out and his eyes soften.

Later that night Stiles would fish out that old sketchbook and cross out the words "either run the other way or annoy him so much he throws you into a wall and calms down a bit" and fixes it so that it says "When these brows are visible, make him some tea and talk through whatever is making him cranky."

**2\. The Thinker brows of frustrated confusion (TTBOFC)**

The Second look Stiles documents comes not too long after.

The two had been in Stiles's bedroom looking up the newest evil in Beacon Hills.

The creature was evil, wreaking havoc on the town and needed to be stopped as soon as possible. That's what the two were trying to do, find a way to stop it yet despite the fact that they had been working on the research for four hours straight, they had come up empty.

Stiles watched over the hours as Dereks face transformed into one of intense concentration, confusion and frustration as he read article after article that contradicted one another.

Some articles said lead would poison them, others said that would strengthen them, Some said to stab it in the heart, others said its skin was too thick to pierce.

Stiles totally understood the feeling, what he didn't understand was why the werewolf had to take it out on his computer keyboard. The thing was about two keyclicks off of snapping under the pressure.

"Dude take a chill pill," Stiles says watching as Derek's scowl became one he was more familiar with, soon the murder-brows had taken place.

Not ten minutes later, Derek was throwing a heavy book at Stiles, making sure it was just to the left of his head, it hit the wall with a loud thud effectively shutting off Stiles' rambling as he turned to the werewolf with wide eyes.

It had calmed Derek down; if only until he'd read the next contradictory article and the thinker brows of frustrated confusion were back.

Eventually, however, they found what they needed to find and Stiles found himself alone in his bedroom once more.

He moves straight to his draw, pulling out the mostly unused Sketchbook writing out at the top of the page in big block letters "The Thinker brows of frustrated confusion (TTBOFC)" and sketching out the expression.

When he finally finishes the sketch, he writes in smaller letters at the bottom: "When these brows are present, tell him to take a chill pill because the resulting murder-brows are way easier to deal with,"

With a satisfied hum, he closes the book, putting it back in its place, before finally, at four in the morning, making his way to bed.

**2.5 When it changed**

The two men were in almost the exact same position almost nine years later. Except for the fact that this time they were at Derek's loft.

Derek was making the same Thinker brows of frustrated confusion as he did years earlier, as he does any time they're doing research that isn't amounting to much. Stiles had come to find it charming, up until the point the man inevitably snapped.

While Derek hale had grown as a human being, even stopped threatening Stiles with bodily harm, at least seriously threatening him, he still often struggled with his temper.

He tried his best, but with so much to be angry about, it is understandable how overwhelming it all could be.

Stiles could see the older man slowly nearing his breaking point.

The way he shuffled in his chair, the way his shoulders had gotten tense, the intermittent sighs that increase in frequency, even the way he was gripping the book he was reading, knuckles turning white.

So Stiles decides to intervene. He gets up, walking around to behind the couch so that he could place his hands on the wolves shoulders.

kneading his hands into the tense muscles, he tells the werewolf, "I know it's frustrating but we will figure it out, we always do, but until we do, we're just going to have to help each other through the frustration,"

He continues to massage the wolfs muscles for the next couple minutes until his hands begin to ache. It was hard work massaging a werewolf's shoulders. Derek reaches up to place his hand over Stiles's, and with a smile that is as stunning as always, whispers a 'thank you,' before going back to his research while Stiles does the same, a small smile present on his lips too.

At least until he reads some gruesome details about the creature apparently hollowing out the victims until they were literally nothing but skin and bone.

When Stiles finally gets back to his apartment the next day after spending the night on Derek's couch, he finds himself pulling out a certain sketchbook, crossing out the words "tell him to take a chill pill because the resulting murder-brows are way easier to deal with," after the "When these brows are present," and replacing them with a "Help each other deal with the frustration and work through the problem together.

**3\. Sadwolf brows**

Boyd's funeral was held a week after the Alphas had forced the boy onto Derek's claws.

It was a quiet affair, the only ones present being his family and his pack. Stiles arrived early wanting nothing other than to get some quiet with the dead boy.

They had never been friends, they never got the chance, but stiles knew they could be. He liked to think that they had a connection or at least some respect for each other, especially after the night he spent trapped with the two now-deceased betas in the basement of the Argent house.

Stiles thinks they could have gotten along swimmingly if, given the chance, Stiles never stopped talking, Boyd never talked, they would balance each other out.

Erica and Boyd's deaths had hit everyone hard. Isaac and grown quiet, moving back in with Derek while the older man became more reclusive.

Even Scott felt the grief, although he felt it in the way that they were two kids he didn't get to save.

He still blamed Derek for their deaths.

While Stiles understood the logic behind Scotts thinking, he in no way agreed. He knew Derek seemed to. He blamed himself for almost any death in Beacon Hills at this point.

It's part of the reason why Stiles is not at all surprised by the fact that he doesn't see Derek until the end of the service when he catches a flash of leather jacket between the lush green trees that line the cemetery.

Brown eyes meet green, both filled so completely with emotion, sorrow, guilt, that neither are surprised to see the tears trickling down the other's cheeks.

For a moment, Stiles thinks of seeking the other man out. He wonders how it would go, him resting a had on his shoulder as he did on the dreadful night of Boyd's death, Derek leaning into the touch, sharing the burden, the pain of the guilt so that it doesn't way down on him so heavily, so completely.

Alternatively, Derek could just as easily, and probably more likely look at him like he was stupid or had grown an extra head before turning and walking away.

If it had been anyone else, Stiles would have gone to them the moment he saw the wretched pain on their face, but as he takes one final look at those beautiful green eyes, Stiles decides to just leave him alone.

When he gets back home, ripping his tie off almost immediately, he seeks out his sketchbook.

He draws out Derek's eyebrows, doing his best to get every detail, every eyelash, every wrinkle, every emotion.

He focuses on the eyes more than the eyebrows for once, detailing the doe-eyed sadness that Derek's eyes had portrayed. The poetic sadness rivalled only by Shakespearean tragedies.

He sat there and drew, perfecting the drawing to the point where it made the tears in his eyes reemerge.

He cries for a long time that night. He cries for Erica, for the fact that she never got to learn to drive. He cried for Boyd, that he never had the friends that a gentle soul like his deserved and when he did finally get friends, a pack who appreciated him, it was all ripped out from under his feet. He cries for Derek, for the young boy that lost his pack, his family all those years ago. For the man who's losing his pack, his family, all over again.

Stiles titles the page sadwolf adding the comment underneath that "When he has these eyes on, you should let him be to wallow in peace,"

Stiles puts the sketchbook away, ignoring the stray tears that had made their way onto the page and tucks himself into bed.

**3.5 When it changed**

Stiles knew what today was.

He wasn't sure Derek knew that he knew. But he did know what the day was.

It had taken some serious snooping on his behalf. If by serious snooping you count a quick google search.

regardless, Stiles knew what the date was.

Today marked the fifteenth anniversary of the Hale fire.

Stiles knew Derek would have his sadwolf eyes on, he already had for the past week. not that Stiles could pass any judgment, he was the same way for days before his mothers anniversary, it's difficult. It's part of why Stiles wanted to help Derek.

The other part was that he cared about the werewolf a lot.

Stiles doesn't remember consciously making the decision that lead him to stand outside Derek's place with a box of chocolates, groceries and some rapidly melting ice cream.

"Hey buddy," Stiles announces as he enters the loft making his way straight to the kitchen. "I brought some comfort food and I'm going to make my mums Pyzy, just ignore me if you want,"

"What you think that food will make the fact that I killed my entire family go away?" Derek snaps from where he sat on the couch.

"It wasn't your fault Derek. and I'm not trying to make the fact they're dead better, go ahead and wallow all you want, I'll still be here and at six o'clock tonight I will make sure you are well fed," Stiles declares quietly setting off to work.

Derek doesn't say much after that and so Stiles doesn't either. But he makes sure his presence is known, every time he has to go to the bathroom he walks close enough behind the couch Derek was wallowing on that the werewolf would feel the heat radiating from the human's body.

Any time Derek came into the kitchen for water or food, stiles made sure to touch him at least once, usually something simple like running a hand along his back lightly as he makes his way past him.

Soon enough, it was six in the evening and Stiles had cooked up a bunch of different polish dishes that he'd been practising cooking since finding his mothers' handwritten cookbook in the attic of his childhood home a few years back.

Derek looks up from the book he'd been reading or rather staring at the same page of for the past hour, just as Stiles puts the last dish out on the table. "Come on, time to eat," he tells the werewolf with a cocky smile.

Derek takes his seat at the head of the table, Stiles takes the one to his left.

They're almost halfway through the food when Derek opens his mouth. "you know," Derek hesitates, his voice croaky from disuse, "We went out for polish once for my mums birthday, she really liked trying different cultures foods, and we all hated it," Derek says pushing the food on his plate around with his fork, "This stuff though," he continues, "This stuff is really good,"

Both the complement and the story about his mum, even if it was short, was a big step for the werewolf, and the fact that Stiles got to be there to witness it, stiles couldn't help but smile.

"What did you guys even order that was so bad," He asks with a chuckle.

When he finally got home late that night, having not left until the werewolf was tucked into bed and sleeping, Stiles pulls out the sketchpad he had almost forgotten about. Just like the past few times, he crosses out the words he had previously written and amends them so that the note now says "When he has these eyes on, give him space but make sure he knows you're there for him,"

**4\. scaredywolf**

Back before the alpha pack became a threat, before they took and killed Erica and Boyd, the two were part of Derek's pack and the, at the time, Alpha cared about them a great deal.

Stiles could see it, even before seeing the way that Derek would throw himself into the path of danger just to protect those in his pack.

Stiles also didn't happen to notice the fact that the older man did this to him too.

Although he could see it, he didn't entirely realise it, not until one day in the preserve, sometime around when Jackson was still a full Kanima, when a creature came out of the trees while Derek and Scott discussed potential courses of action.

Discussed is a polite term, if asked realistically, anyone but the two involved werewolves would call it arguing.

The creature was fast, fast and quiet making it far more dangerous than most things.

It had its claws in the soft tissue of Erica's stomach before anyone had even noticed its presence. 

Stiles watched as blood bubbled from the blond girl's mouth before the thing retracted its claws and ran the other way. He watches as both Derek and Boyd rush to their pack mates side, catching her before she'd even hit the ground.

Stiles was frozen in shock. he couldn't help but think to himself 'surely the universe couldn't be so cruel,' after everything they had been through, everything they were still to go through, the universe couldn't be as harsh as this, surely.

It took Stiles a moment to realise that Erica wasn't dead, she had passed out, was hardly breathing and wasn't healing at the speed a werewolf should, but she was alive.

Derek starts shouting commands, his voice shaking in a way that can only be associated with one emotion.

Fear.

To an outsider, it would sound like the Alpha was afraid of the creature coming back.

Stiles could see that the Alpha was actually afraid of losing his pack for a second time.

Stiles decided the best thing to do would be to distract the wolf as he drives them to Deaton's.

"You know July 1983 through December 1987, 300 people with gunshot wounds to the abdomen were treated at a trauma centre, 88.3% of them lived, 97.3 if you ignore the ones with pre-existing heart disease," Stiles says. The others let him talk not realising he was doing it for them rather than himself.

"And she's a werewolf and like, I know she didn't get shot but still," Stiles goes on, eyes flicking to the mirror to meet with Dereks, to analyse the look on his face that he had never before seen, genuine and honest to get fear. so Stiles does what he does best. Talks.

Stiles talks the whole way to Deaton's and then talks some more when they get to Deaton's and wait while he checks over the new werewolf. He doesn't stop talking until Deaton informs them that Erica would be okay.

He watches as Dereks shoulders drop in relief and his lips twitch up in what can only be described as a smile. Stiles can't help but notice the great contrast between the fear-filled Derek to this one, loose and relaxed with relief.

Of course, he goes home later that day, after confirming Erica would be okay and draws what he saw just a few hours earlier.

Stiles thinks he's a genius when he titles the page 'scaredywolf,'

The note on the bottom this time reads, "when the wolf is scared, distract him from whats being scary (and yourself too)"

**4.5 When it changed**

Stiles rarely saw Derek scared. Not because nothing scared the older werewolf, but because the werewolf never wanted anyone to know that he was.

yet, his eyebrows still imitated his scared face to an extent when he was.

It was a long tube before Stiles actually saw the werewolf's really scared face.

In fact, it's not until the two of them are kidnapped by a some of Monroe's newest bunch of hunters.

They're thrown into a tiny room with nothing in it and no windows. There are, however, vents that the hunters use to dope Derek up so they can go in and grab stiles.

It's not enough to knock the werewolf out but it is enough to make him too weak to even stand.

For the next half hour, the werewolf is forced to listen as they torture the human for information. Derek can hear his screams echoing through the building, echoing around the small room, echoing in his head.

When Stiles was thrown back into the room, the door closing to fast for Derek to do anything, he doesn't even try to school his features, far too occupied with checking the most fragile member of his pack up and down for injuries.

Stiles, in his half-conscious state, was enthralled by the fear tugging on Dereks features making him look older than he is. Stiles still can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that that fear is for him. That Derek is afraid he'll get hurt... more, or that he might die.

Stiles was pretty terrified too, more so when they take Derek for his round of torture and he's left alone in the small damp, dark room.

He knows by now Scott and everyone would know he was missing by now, he and Derek had been on their way to meet everyone at the school because, of course, things always seem to come back to that cursed place.

Stiles had picked Derek up on the way, out of convenience, and it wasn't five minutes later, while they were driving on a more quiet road along the preserve when someone shot an arrow into the tire, they had both gotten out to check of course, even though stiles had been instructed to stay in the car when both of them were impaled in the shoulder with arrows matching the one in the jeep's tire.

And of course, because what else could be expected of their luck, the arrows were wolfsbane coated, not enough to kill or even poison Derek, but more than enough to weaken him enough for the two hunters to easily take him and Stiles.

Stiles didn't want to look down at his shoulder, knowing that there was blood drying and stiffening his once-white shirt.

And to think, a few hours earlier, he had been worried he would get food stains on the new top.

Now, his blood was still seeping into the shirt, no amount of cold water or hydrogen peroxide was saving this top.

He watches as Derek is quite literally thrown at his feet from where he's curled up against the back wall.

He watches carefully as the werewolf drags himself to sit beside him, not at all without pain. He was panting by the time he had made his way across the short space.

He watches as Derek's eyes fall on the blood cakes across the whole left side of his body, knowing the supernatural creature could smell the fresh blood still seeping from the gaping hole in his shoulder.

Derek's eyes meet Stiles's own, wide with terror clearly knowing that that was too much human for a human to be losing.

Stiles quickly grabs Derek's hand, linking their fingers, "We're going to be okay Derek, I promise, Scott probably already knows we're missing, hell, Peter is probably complaining about how his stupid nephew just keeps getting kidnapped and he just has to keep saving him. Stiles says attempting humour.

Little did he know, he wasn't far off, except what peter had said war closer to "My stupid nephew and his stupid sarcastic boyfriend always getting themselves into trouble that I have to save them from,"

Derek just pulls the younger human to his chest in a sort of hug while allowing him to put pressure onto the wound.

That's how Scott would find them just over an hour later, he would let out a sigh in relief, just for a second, until the next second when his werewolf instincts catch up with his human ones and he takes in the fear and panic wafting from Derek and realises the reason his best friend was being uncharacteristically still was that he had passed out.

It wasn't until three days later that Stiles got to get home to amend his sketchbook. Two days after being released from the hospital and another day after being released from his cuddly werewolf friends who demanded cuddle piles with Derek and Stiles in the centre to celebrate their survival.

When he finally does, he changes it to "When the wolf is scared, comfort him and let him comfort you too,"

**5\. Happywolf**

This look on the werewolf, Stiles had seen so few times those first few years that he wasn't even sure it actually existed.

He remembers seeing it one day when he and Scott had bumped into Derek, Cora and Isaac at a farmers market, oddly enough.

He remembers his careless attitude and the way his eyes would light up whenever anyone would make a joke.

He remembers how the werewolf had smiled more that afternoon than stiles had ever seen.

He remembers being they cause of some of those, somewhat timid smiles, how they became larger and more carefree as the day progressed, becoming a full beaming laugh when Isaac smashed his icecream into Scott's forehead and Stiles started shouting variations of 'unicorn' and 'werewolf.'

The first ones being "Uniwolf," and "werecorn!" which had the response of core screening out "Yes, every full moon, I change into a vicious corn, don't get me mad or I'll pop!" This had all four of them rolling around on the ground with laughter.

looking back at his sketchbook many years later, Stiles would find that this page was one of the few unchanged, and he planned to leave it that way. Because that day of the market stiles had added the comment to the page: "When the usually sourwolf looks like this, let him be happy, he deserves it,"

**+1. ???**

There was one look, that even a decade later, Stiles couldn't figure out.

If he had been less oblivious then he would have realised what it was the first time but alas, everyone knows that Stiles is the dumbest smart person to ever exist.

he had been doing his homework in Derek's loft, needing an escape from his own weirdly quiet home with a highlighter dangling from his lips that he would intermittently use his tongue and suck back into his mouth moments before it could fall from his mouth when he heard an obnoxious snicker.

He looks up to find peter, not looking at him but at his nephew across the room.

Stiles turns to find Derek looking at him with an expression he had never seen before, one he had still yet to decode.

The werewolves eyes were wide, eyebrows raised marginally and lips parted as he stared as Stiles while seemingly lost in thought.

Stiles could feel his cheeks heating up as he quickly removed the highlighter from his lips. Derek quickly snapped himself out of whatever train of thought he was on before growling at his uncle in a way that was clearly meant to tell the older man that Derek would take pleasure in ripping his throat out with his teeth. Again.

The werewolf was probably utterly disgusted by the fact he had the object in his mouth, he of all people could probably, like, smell all the germs and stuff on it.

When he got home that night, he took extra care in sketching out this expression still trying to figure out what it meant.

He writes Disgust on the top of the page before realising he already had that one, Dereks reaction to cooked carrot "Carrots aren't meant to be squishy stiles! if they were, God would have made them that way," It looked completely different to this look.

and so, Stiles crosses it out, replacing the word with three large question marks. the comment on the bottom of the page instructs to ignore it with another five question marks following.

It's just after Stiles twenty-sixth birthday when he lets himself into his apartment to find the werewolf already there, having made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Whatcha doing sourwolf?" The younger man asks walking by. It takes him another two seconds to realise that the book Derek was looking at so intently on his lap wasn't just any book.

Because of course, that would be Stiles's luck. Just as the two had gotten to a really good place in their relationship, Derek would find Stiles stalker book.

But Derek didn't look like he was mad or weirded out or anything negative, in fact, he looked enthralled by the artwork and the heartfelt comments that followed each sketch.

Each comment proving to Derek more and more that the human cared about him, that his wellbeing not only mattered but was important to him.

Stiles moves to sit by his side so he could watch the werewolves fascinated reaction to each replication of his emotions.

Until he gets to the last page and finds his own lust-filled eyes looking back at him. He takes in a sharp breath, building up all the courage he could. "You got a pen?" He asks Stiles hesitantly.

Stiles whole face lights up, like the prospect of finally getting his curiosity sated was the most amazing thing to ever happen.

Knowing stiles, Derek assumes that is exactly what he's thinking to himself.

Derek Crosses out the three question marks carefully writing the word "Arousal," before looking up to see STiles eyes wide, the lips that were most commonly the cause of this expression parted as he runs his tongue quickly across the bottom lip making it appear glossy.

He turns back to the page and crosses out the comment at the bottom replacing it with two words.

"Kiss him,"

He hardly has time to look up before he feels soft lips pressing delicately against his own in a meaningful kiss.

When they finally pull apart, nothing needs to be said. They both know, they both know that they love each other and that they always will. 


End file.
